


Hazbin hotel crossover DC :The Spider within the bats.

by Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: How Do I Tag, To many people to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches/pseuds/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches
Summary: I cant stop imagineing tim as angel dust and idk why.I figured out how he is angel.So basically, tim gets fired (again) and turns to drugs (angel dust. Yeah that's an actual drug.) And overdoses at some point. He ends up in hell as angel dust and becomes who we all know angel dust to be to get back at bruce for running his life.During the time he dose drugs while alive he dyed his hair white and pink. Tim puts the accent on and found out he was gay just before he overdosed.Jason as alaster because they both are chaotic chaotic.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 4





	1. Info

info  
Imma admit Somthing 

I cant stop imagineing tim as angel dust and idk why.  
I figured out how he is angel.  
So basically, tim gets fired (again) and turns to drugs (angel dust. Yeah that's an actual drug.) And overdoses at some point. He ends up in hell as angel dust and becomes who we all know angel dust to be to get back at bruce for running his life.During the time he dose drugs while alive he dyed his hair white and pink.  
Tim puts the accent on and found out he was gay just before he overdosed.  
Jason as alaster because they both are chaotic chaotic

Credit to my lovly online big sis angels_demons_life go show her some love. She listened to my shitstorme which was what you just read. And she came up with the title.

DISCLAMER!: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA. UNLESS I SPECIFIY I DONT OWN ANY ARTWORK USED IN THIS BOOK! GO SUPPORT THE CREATURES!

~Galaxy Wolf


	2. Chapter 1: Fired

Tim's pov.

Bruce was shouting at me. Again. Once again comparing me to Damian and Dick. A guy is smiling smugly in the cave. He's the reason I'm being told of. He captured me and made me reveal my secret identity. "Timothy you are an idiot that is going to get us all killed! You Are Fired!" When bruce shouts that my eyes wide just a fraction. I'm fired? Again?

"Fine. But dont come crying to me when the guy backstabs you all." I walk out of the cave. I go to my room and grab my shit. I didn't have much. Just some clothes and my laptop and phone. I shove them into a box and walk out of the room. I make it to the main entrance and put my in the lock and unlockthe door. I walk out and lock it behind me then post the key through the mail box.

That was the last time I'd see any of the bats for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 1 OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHHAH YAY!
> 
> ~Galaxy Wolf💜


End file.
